Brothers Under The Sun
by JennaGreenleaf
Summary: From fantasy to fantasy, every emotion is connected.  Here are thirteen tales of brotherhood and family, and stories in the lives of unlikely brothers under the sun.
1. Greenleaf and Hope

Brothers under the Sun

From fantasy to fantasy, every emotion is connected. Here are thirteen tales of brotherhood and family, and stories in the lives of unlikely brothers under the sun.

Chapter 1: Greenleaf and Hope

Estel was having a bad day. First of all, his Father and older brothers were too busy to play with him. He wanted to go see his pony! But ada told him that he couldn't go unless Danny or Ro were with him.

Estel sighed. He was very excited, as a new Elf was coming to visit Rivendell! And this Elf was a Prince, too!

It was then that Estel made up his big, three-year-old mind. He had seen the Elf children go off on their own. He could do it too, he knew he could!

Estel slipped out of his room and ran down to the stables. He hid every time he passed an Elf. His sister, Myraneth was visiting Lothlorien, so he had a lot more freedom. But that was when a cold and wet noes pressed against him.

The wolf puppy, Riku, had been a gift from his two sisters. She followed him wherever he went. And Estel loved her for it.

Riku and Estel hid as they made their way down to the stables.

Estel never did reach his pony. Just as Riku tried to cause a disturbance, the head groom noticed her.

"Come out, Estel. You have been caught."

But the little boy wasn't finished yet. He took off in the opposite direction of the groom. Surprising every fair being he ran by, nobody caught him. That is, until he ran into a pair of long legs.

Estel landed hard on his backside. He looked up at the Elf he had run into. Never before had he seen an Elf such as this one. This Elf was blond—the only other he knew to have another colour of hair was Myraneth—and looked like he had been riding through the forest. His fair face was scratched and his clothing torn.

Estel overcame his shock to an unannounced pain in his backside. It hurt a lot! Estel began to cry.

Suddenly, he was lifted into the air, "And who are you, little one?" The blond Elf asked.

The little boy sniffed again, "E-estel."

"And so I've heard. My name is Legolas, Estel. I am looking for your brothers."

"Danny and Ro are busy. Too busy to play with me!"

The Elf gasped, "I don't believe it! We'll have to go have a talk with them, won't we?"

Estel nodded his head vigorously. He liked this new Elf, "Leg-less? Can we go find them now?"

Legolas smiled at the toddler. "Yes, we will, Estel."

Estel smiled and rubbed his eyes. He yawned, and for a moment, his grey eyes were hidden.

Legolas softly sang a lullaby from his childhood, one Myraneth had sung to him.

_Sleep, little one_

_Let nothing trouble you_

_For day always dawns_

_And troubles always heal_

_If nothing else_

_Trust in thyself_

_And let the land of dreams_

_Take you away_

_There will always be a new day_

Legolas shifted the now-sleeping boy in his arms and carried him towards the main house, a red and black wolf puppy trotting along at his heels. Legolas did not yet know that he carried the hope of middle earth. Estel would be equally as shocked when he found out the 'nice Elf' was the Prince he had been waiting to meet.

But he did know one thing. He carried another brother in his arms. One who he would learn how to die for. And just like that, his family had expanded to include the small, brown-haired toddler named Estel.


	2. Leggy

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

To my readers—these are a series of one-shots taking place over the course of Aragorn's life. The world is the same as Myraneth Accolte, so you must read that first!

Chapter 2: Leggy

"Hey, Leggy,"

Legolas Greenleaf turned to glare at his young companion, "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again."

Estel smiled, "Whatever you say, Leggy." Estel had just returned from a tour with the Dunedan Rangers.

"Dig up, Estel, dig up." Elladan, one of Estel's older twin brothers laughed. When Estel raised an eyebrow at him, Elrohir, Elladan's twin, stepped in, "He is referring to the grave you are digging for yourself, Estel."

The fifteen-year-old human laughed.

"Might I remind you that he can pick you off from five hundred paces, 'hope of middle earth' or not?" Elladan grinned.

"Not to mention that you're in his home—"

"—and he's Crown Prince Legolas Thranduilion here."

Estel stuck his tongue out at the twins. That earned him a smarting ear from his older sister.

In unison, thirteen heads turned to glare at him, one silvery blonde, and twelve pitch black.

The only Prince of Mirkwood grinned at Estel. The grin promised redemption.

Throwing all formality to the wind, Estel took off at a dead sprint. He was fast—for a human—and could outrun Legolas on his good days.

But then—"Estel, you idiot! He's a Wood Elf!"

It was Myraneth who saved him, "Legolas, leave your brother alone!" Legolas turned to the older Elf. Myraneth was defiantly a splendid sight to behold. She had given up the title she was born with to Arwen when her sister was born, but nobody had ever thought of her as anything less than a Lady.

Legolas obediently dropped from the trees. He hung his head as he faced his sister-mother.

"Go back to Ana and Taty. I'll talk to you after I've had a word with Estel."

Legolas nodded and moved away, Danny and Ro on either side of him.

Myraneth's eyes easily spotted Estel amongst the branches, "Come down from there, Estel." She called.

"How?" The question came in a surprisingly small voice, "How do I get out of this blasted—I mean beautiful—tree?"

His sister sighed, "The branches, Estel."

"But it's too far! Myraneth, help!"

"Maybe if I leave you up their you'll learn not to make fun of your brothers, lest they attack you."

"Myraneth, please!"

Myraneth shook her head, her chestnut-and-gold hair flying, "Look around, Estel. There is always a way out, for those clever enough to find it."

As she turned away, she heard, "Myraneth, please help me! I promise I will try not to make fun of Legolas anymore! Come on, sis, I have to relieve myself!"

Myraneth giggled as she continued away.

"You're evil, do you know that, Myr?" Estel cried.

An hour later, Princess Eleanor and Princess Alianna were strolling under the tree tops.

"Aly! Elle! Help!" Estel was still stuck in the tree.

The twins looked into the leaves, "Jump, Estel! That bought is but fifteen feet above the ground!"

By now Estel was incredibly uncomfortable. He took the twin's advice.

A big mistake, he would soon realize.

As he hit the ground, a loud snap was heard. He had not collected himself during the fall, and broken his left arm.

"Quick, let's get him to Myraneth!" Elle cried. But Estel was already up and tearing into the bush.

"I'll be along soon!" he cried.

As Estel staggered out of the bushes a minute or so later, cradling his arm, he hit his head on the lowest bought of the tree he had been held up in. He just had time to think, _Aly and Elle lied to me, _before he fell over. Someone caught him before he hit the ground.

Legolas had lost count of the amount of times Estel had been unconscious in his arms. It seemed as though his brother could find trouble anywhere he looked.

Greenleaf gathered the boy in his arms. As he did this, Estel stirred.

"Mae govannen," He murmured. Legolas sighed. Estel cracked open one steel-grey eye, "Leggy."

"So help me, mellon nin, I will break your other arm."


	3. The Cake Incident

Chapter 3: The Cake Incident

"We are a family of idiots."

"No we aren't."

"Yes we are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ha, got you there, Myraneth!"

"You're so childish, Estel." Legolas said.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Shut up, the pair of you."

Estel laughed. It was his sixteenth birthday party, and little did he know, he was in for a treat.

Myraneth smirked. She nodded to someone in the shadows.

That was the first time in his life that Estel ever laid eyes on the Lady Arwen Everstar, Secondborn daughter and Secondborn child of Lord Elrond Half-Elven.

There was must stuttering.

And then Myraneth quietly slipped away, leaving the older boys to deal with their younger brother.

#######

"Come on Estel, just go talk to her."

"Easier said than done, Danny."

"Look, Myraneth's over with her, she isn't going to bite you."

"Aye, but what happens when Wolf slips away, as she is so famous for doing?"

"That is how she has you learn, is it not?"

"Ro, Myraneth was right."

"She usually is. But about what in particular?"

"We truly are a family of idiots."

The trio was soon joined by one blond Prince and his twin sister, "I beg to differ, Estel."

"And I concur," Princess Everlas Starleaf added, "We are a family of fools, not idiots. And you four are the biggest of the lot. Come along, Estel. Is it not customary for you to greet your guests?"

"But I've greeted everyone!"

"You have yet to say one word to Arwen. And if you do not get over their soon, Myraneth will come and drag you over by your ear. Or maybe I will do that."

Before Everlas even had a chance to reach out one close-to-pallid hand, Estel was off.

"Myraneth!" Estel cried. He ran to her, placing her body in between his and his brothers, "Welcome, Lady Arwen." And then he was running again.

"YOU LITTLE FOOLISH IDIOT!" Everlas cried. She was about to take off after him when Legolas held her back.

"Wait for it," He muttered.

"Estel! Not the best greeting you could give your sister!"

Then—SPLAT!

And that was how Estel met his future wife—covered from head to toe in his birthday cake.

And his brothers were no help at all.


	4. When the Wolf Cries Silent

I do not own Lord of the Rings!

Chapter 4: When the Wolf Cries Silent

Estel startled awake. What was that noise? It sounded like someone was in serious pain. He jolted up. Here, in Rivendell? What was going on?

Beside him, Elladan and Elrohir were already on their feet.

"It's happening again," Danny muttered.

"Aye, I gathered that. But whatever for? She hasn't shrieked like this since after Mother sailed."

"Danny? Ro?" Estel looked at his brothers.

Sitting beside the boy, Elladan put an arm around the seventeen-year-olds shoulder, "We shall just have to wait it out, Estel. Shh. Ada will once more have it under control. There is nothing we can do, bar waiting."

Estel looked to Elrohir, silently pleading for an explanation. _Who is hurt so bad?_ His eyes seemed to say, _and why can we not help them?_

Danny shot a look at his twin that plainly said, _don't say a word._

Eventually, the screaming came to an end. The air was unnaturally silent. Although it was a full moon, not one wolf was making a sound.

That struck a chord with Estel. Not one wolf was making a sound.

"Elladan…Elrohir…that wasn't Myraneth, was it?"

In unison, two dark heads turned to stare at the boy. Danny and Ro were surprised; it had taken them years to find out the source of the disturbance. And it had taken Estel not fifteen minutes.

"How do you figure?" Elladan asked his youngest brother. Elladan was older than Elrohir by only a few minutes.

"Her wolves," Estel said, "Look at Riku."

Riku, Estel's russet-and-black wolf, was no longer a puppy. As soon as the screaming had started, she had flinched so hard she had knocked over the vase of flowers on the bedside table. She was now holding herself so rigidly that her fur stood on end.

Estel slipped off the bed and went to her, "Will Myraneth be alright?" He asked.

Both of the Elves joined Estel on the floor, "Yes, she will. Adar is with her now, and she always bounces back. Look, even now, Riku relaxes."

And sure enough, Riku was beginning to ease her posture. The wolf pushed her nose into Estel's chest.

Estel buried his face in Riku's fur, "Why?"

The twins sighed in unison, "We know not, Estel. Ada cannot tell us. He cannot even tell Myraneth. The Lady of Light has been called upon, but her answer is always the same."

"But Myraneth will live, Estel, Grandmother can tell us that much. And eventually, she will get better."

Ro looked at his young brother. The boy's face was shining with tears, "Come now, child, to bed with you." Ro remembered using the same words to put Estel to bed when he was much younger.

"Ro, I'm not a child."

"You're only seventeen. Why, when we were seventeen, we were not even allowed to leave the nursery! Oh, Myraneth kept us on such a short leash, but we still managed to drive her up the wall!"

When his twin was rewarded with a laugh from Estel, Danny knew Ro had achieved what he had set out to do.

"Estel, in the morning, we shall go to Myraneth. Sleep now, child."


	5. Merry Merry Creatures

Chapter 5: Merry Merry Creatures

_He'll be injured when he comes,_ Estel thought. He voiced this thought to Elladan and Elrohir.

"Aye, he'll be ready to fall off his horse, whether it be by orcs—"

"—Wargs—"

"—Trolls—"

"—Goblins—"

"—Spiders—"

"—Balrogs—"

"Elladan! Do not use that term so lightly!" The new voice belonged to Princess Everlas Starleaf.

"Star! How'd you get here so fast?"

"Why, Estel, you surprise me! I ditched the guards, how else?" Everlas once more displayed her talent for extremely un-elven bluntness.

"And you left Legolas?"

"Nay, he was too slow. We ran into a couple of spiders—"

"And now he's injured, right?"

"Nay, he managed to escape that battle unscathed. Then we ran into wargs," Ever shot Danny and Ro a glance that plainly said, _by Valor, shut up!_ "Then the orcs came and he managed to take a wound on his side. Wolf's going to be furious."

"That's something I'd like to see." Danny laughed.

"Until she turns her irrationality on you—"

"Irrationality? Would you like to repeat that, Estel?" Estel turned and found himself face to face with his oldest sister.

"Um…I just said, until she turns her rationality on you! Yes, that's it!"

The twins laughed in unison, "Learn to lie better than that, Estel." They said.

"Dig up."

"What is it with you two and the talk of my grave? Do you really think Myraneth is going to kill Hope?"

"You remember her wolves are still wild?"

"Oh, look! Prince Ranger Killer returns!" Estel grinned. The statement had effectively deterred the focus from himself.

"Why is he Prince Ranger Killer?"

"Aye…about that…"

"Estel! You didn't!" Myraneth cried.

"I didn't do anything! It was he who pushed me off a cliff!"

Everlas glared at the approaching figure of her twin brother. To push his little brother off a cliff!

But her glare softened almost immediately. Legolas wasn't Blocking their Link, but he wasn't Projecting, either. She knew exactly how much pain he was in. It worried her—to a certain extent. He'd received and recovered from worse.

Ro and Danny approached and caught Legolas' stallion by the bridle. The normally wily mount held still and patient.

"Elrohir?" Legolas stirred groggily, looking at Elladan.

"Nay, 'tis Danny. It has been long indeed since you have mixed us up, princeling."

"Don't call me that."

The entire group chuckled. Estel and Danny helped Legolas to dismount, and the Prince's leg gave out.

Estel stooped to examine the wound, "Blood loss," he proclaimed. The deep gouge was less than twelve hours old. It left Estel wondering exactly when Everlas had left her brother, "Let's get him to Ada."

Legolas stumbled forward blindly. Myraneth caught him up and lifted his long body into arms. She bore him as thus to the infirmary. Estel saw her glowing faintly a blue-silver with magic as she began Legolas' healing process. Myraneth never used her powers unless she had to.

Myraneth caught his glance, "He's fine, Estel. Do you really think I would sit here and let my brother suffer when I could help him?"

#####

It had been exactly three hours since Legolas had joined them. The infirmary wind of the main house was now empty, and the siblings and 'adopted' siblings had abandoned the Last Homely House.

The six of them were all in a tree in the garden.

Not all was well. Legolas was fast asleep, his eyes half-lidded in fatigue. Myraneth was in much the same state. But the rest—save Estel—were the same as normal.

Elladan started humming. Now, normally, Estel loved his brother's voices. But after continuous repetition of the same tune, it started to get old.

"Stop that."

Danny made no attempt to even show that he had heard Estel.

"Danny…"

No response.

"Danny…"

Nothing.

"If you don't stop that…"

Still nothing.

"I'll kill you with a leaf…"

"No you won't, Estel." Ro said. He too took up the tune.

Estel held his tongue. Over the next few minutes, Everlas made up some ridiculous excuse about having to water her garden. Estel stared after her. He knew very well that Ever's garden was about 200 leagues away, as the crow flies.

Still, the humming continued.

A dark chestnut head appeared at the base of the tree, "Aha! Thought it was you. You really are torturing your brothers and sisters, Elflings." Arwen said.

Estel put his hands over his ears as the humming continued.

"Boys," Arwen scoffed.

It took Estel a minute to realize that she was leaving him to his own devices, "ARWEN!" He cried. She just laughed.

Beside him, Myraneth jolted into consciousness, "What," She said, "Is that noise?"

Wordlessly, Estel pointed at Danny and Ro.

A single look from their older sister shut the twins up real fast.


	6. The Time of the King

Alright, short chapter. I just wanted to say that I do not own Lord of the Rings, but I do own Myraneth. You will find, intermingled in this chapter, Aragorn's Not This Day speech. I obviously did not write that…but I did make a few changes. Also, the song at the end is the one Aragorn sang at his coronation…and I didn't write that either.

Nevertheless, enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Time of the King

Someone was sobbing quietly. For a reason Estel would never know, Myraneth had asked him—and only him—to accompany her to the harbour where many Elves had started sailing from centuries earlier.

He hoped his thoughts were dead wrong. Myraneth was testing herself greatly. Estel knew that once she crossed the threshold, she would never return.

Maybe he did know the reason for this trip. Maybe Myraneth did want to sail.

_No, that's not it! She wouldn't!_

Estel came within sight of the harbour. And he found who was sobbing.

Myraneth was sitting in a pile of purple and blue silk, for she had been talked into wearing a dress by her little sister. Her head was masked by her hair. Her shoulders shook in grief.

Estel put a hand on her shoulder and knelt beside her.

Myraneth raised her head. Her face was still obscured by her hair, which she pushed out of the way. Her tear-filled eye met his.

"I don't feel it," She said, "The feeling Nanneth [Mother] descried to me. That longing to sail is completely foreign to me. I will never leave Middle Earth," Myraneth appeared to be a little insane at the moment, "I will never see Nanneth again. And when Father and the twins leave, never will I be graced with their presence. The royal family of Mirkwood will leave, too. And so will Arwen. Eventually, it will be just me left here."

"You will have me here, still, sister."

"No matter how long your life is, you will die, and I will linger."

"But it is not this day. Won't you enjoy it while it is here? You will fight, Myraneth, it is in your nature. Hold your ground, daughter of Valor! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!"

Myraneth smiled. Nothing could take this boy's heart.

"A day may come when the courage of Elves fail, when we forsake all bonds of friendship and fellowship. But it is not this day!" Estel jumped up. Myraneth almost laughed. The situation was almost comical, "An hour of woes and the shattering of shields, when the age of Elves comes crashing down. BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY! This day we fight! By all that holds you, sister, I bid you stand, Lady of the Wolves!"

It would be comical, if it wasn't so true.

Estel sat down, "Are you sad that you will not follow them, Myraneth?" He gestured to a large swan boat that was being boarded at present.

"Yes, I am sad. But it is a happy sort of sad, do you understand? This is where I belong, and nothing will change that. I hope you do not mind that your children will not be allowed a 'Fairy' Godmother, Estel."

"After growing up with Elves? Wouldn't dream of it."

Myraneth stared once again at the sea, "I promised myself something, Estel," she said solemly, "I promised myself that if the sea-longing did not present itself to me, I would reveal to you," she paused to take a breath and brush hair out of her eyes, "I would reveal to you your true name. I—your mother bade me not to tell you until you were ready. She asked my Father to call you 'Estel,' the Elfish word for friend. But she knew a time would come where you would want to know your name, and the name of you Father."

Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien  
Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta

[Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come.  
In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.]

"It is true," Myraneth said when she finished the song. She knelt upon the stone, pulling Estel's sword from its sheath on his hip, "Hail Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the vacant throne of Gondor and leader of all men."


	7. The Aftermath

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

The truth was, _nobody called him by it._ Legolas and Everlas hadn't even known. Somehow Elladan had found out, but he had been forbidden from telling anyone, not even Elrohir.

And Myraneth had known all the while.

Though it did not come for days, the shock eventually was replaced by anger. How could Myraneth have kept something like that from him? True, he'd always known there was something special about him. He was the 'Hope of Middle-Earth' after all.

But that didn't mean he wanted to be the King of it!

And Myraneth had only disclosed this information after she herself had seen fit to do so.

Estel—no, Aragorn, did something he had never once even dreamed of doing afore.

He ran away from home (was Rivendell even his home? He had no answer for that question.)

It was Danny and Ro who eventually caught up with him.

Aragorn built up a small fire and set out a bed roll. He was just leaving the clearing to relieve himself behind some bushes when two dark-haired blurs caught him by both arms.

"Ha, knew we'd find you, Estel," Elrohir said.

Aragorn glared, "Apparently, that's not my name."

Elladan smiled, "You have many names, child, each as ridiculous as the rest."

"Ridiculous?"

"You knew you had a large role to play in events to come, Estel, whyever do you run _now_ of all times?"

"Danny, Ro, I have to rel—"

But neither of the twins were listening, "We mean, it's not like Myraneth and Father had a choice, your mother begged them not to tell you until you were ready—"

"And Myraneth, being so foolish like that, on a hunch! What if her hunch had proven incorrect? What if she had felt the sea-longing and been forced into sailing? She has a big part to play, as well!"

"Please, just let me—"

"No, Estel, you are getting back up on that horse and we are heading back to Rivendell right now!"

"But—"

"No buts! Come on, little brother!"

"Yes, I'll come back—"

"It's the sensible thing to do." Elladan said.

"Would you let me—" Estel started.

"Come on, Myraneth is worried sick!"

The twins began to pack up Estel's camp sight.

"Would you please just—"

"No, Estel. Listen to us. You have a destiny that you cannot escape. It's high time that you get used to it."

"But if you would just let me—"

In unison, both twins turned towards Estel, "What, leave you to run away?"

"No, let me go relieve myself!" Estel cried. He glared at his brothers.

The twins looked sheepish, "Oh. Well, we'll leave when you come back."

Estel escaped into the bushes.

The three brothers trotted into Rivendell not three hours later.

"Estel! Don't ever do that to us again!" These were the doubled voices of Anastasia Twilight and Tatyana Dawnbreaker, Legolas and Everlas' oldest sisters, "We've been so worried! You sent Myraneth into one of her fits! Estel, she is in unmanageable pain!"

Estel slid off his chestnut colt, "What?"

Ana stared at him, "Did you think that none of us would blink if you ran off like that? We love you, Estel, and you must never forget that! We are family!"

Estel was shocked to see tears in Ana's eyes. As the oldest Princesses of Mirkwood, not many living had ever seen Ana and Taty cry.

"It seems I must apologize," Estel muttered.

Every Elf around him turned to stare. Each glare screamed '_you think?'_ in his head.

Estel was once again having a bad day.


	8. Many Meetings Among Fools

Chapter 8: Many Meetings Among Fools

It had taken Estel almost ten _years_ to get used to his name. It would take him at least fifty more to accept his destiny.

Estel had just returned to his home after an absence of two years. He had ridden to war with Thengel, King of Rohan. He'd spent two weeks in Rohan, and had met the young twins, Prince Théoden and Princess Avawyn.

Then he'd toured with the Rangers for a time. He didn't even remember how long he'd been with them, but he'd risen up the ranks. He was now Senior Underchieftan, one level below the highest position.

When Estel returned to his home, no one was there to greet him. He and Riku trotted towards his Father's study.

A note was pinned to the door. It read as follows:

Estel

If you are reading this, then I hope we find you well. We have left Rivendell almost abandoned, save a few servants. Do not worry; all of your immediate family is well. My brother-in-law, Celedrian, as you know, has recently been very ill. He is departing for the Grey Havens three days after we leave Rivendell. We have gone to see him off. We should return no later than three days after he departs.

Your ada,

Elrond

The letter was dated some six days previously. That meant…_they'll be back today!_ Had Estel still been seven, or even seventeen, he may have done a little dance at the thought.

Maybe.

Estel raced to Riku. He was too large to ride her, but she and he sprinted alongside each other.

"Hey Mister Senior Underchieftan!" Estel recognized those voices. It was the doubled voices of his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir.

"Danny! Ro!" He cried. In unison, the dark-haired twins dismounted and caught him in a hug, "Welcome home!"

"The same should be said for you, Estel! How long have you been away from us, again?" Dan asked.

Estel grinned, "Where is Myraneth and Arwen and everyone else?"

Ro grinned, "We're meeting up with Myr and Arwen in ten days' time at Fangorn forest."

"FANGORN? By Valor, how are we supposed to get there in ten days?"

"Relax, Estel. We've got the 'Lord of the Pegasi' with us. We'll be there in five, easily."

#####

The ride was uneventful, to say the least. The most exciting thing that happened was Legolas and Elladan tag-teaming Estel in mid-air. Estel's mount, Runningcrane, only barely managed to catch him before he became a smudge on the face of the Misty Mountains.

Legolas stopped after that. One near-death experience was enough for him—for the moment.

As Danny had predicted, they touched down at the edge of Fangorn after only five days. None of them could walk very well, save Legolas, so they left the blonde Prince to take the entire night of sentry duty.

Myraneth was six feet away from her brothers before she was found out.

She'd snuck up behind the sentry and tickled him into a silent giggle-fit. As of now, the young Prince couldn't breathe.

That defeated his purpose.

"I know the Prince's weakness," Myraneth whispered in Elrohir's ear. The older twin was sprawled out on a patch of moss under a rock. He awoke so fast that he knocked himself out on the boulder above his head.

That's two of her brothers Myraneth had incapacitated in as many minutes.

She moved towards Danny.

"Myraneth, by Valor, what is taking you so long? What happened here? Why is Legolas—WHAT HAPPENED TO DANNY?" Arwen had grown board of her older sister's games. The Lady of Rivendell had woken the entire campsite—save Elrohir.

"TO GONDOR!" Myraneth cried.

"GONDOR? I was home for all of five minutes and then you make me come here and then change your mind and now we are going to GONDOR?" Estel cried, "You are so, er, SPONTANEOUS!"

Danny stared at Estel. Ro would have joined him, had he been conscious, "Estel, this is _Myraneth_. Spontaneous is her middle name."

"Really? I thought it was Celesta." Estel muttered.

Danny and Legolas—who was just coming out of his laughing fit—lapsed into more laughing fits.

"Are you really that dense?" Legolas gasped. He was clutching his side. His face was even paler than usual, and he wasn't even able to raise his head.

Estel glared at all of them.

And so they rode for Gondor. Legolas got laughed at, Myraneth almost fell out of a tree, Danny and Ro flew somehow, and Estel fell off his horse. Multiple times. All in all, a fairly average trip. In its own way.

In all of his almost forty years of life, Estel had never been to the White City. To think that he had the chance to somehow rule the place was mind blowing.

At the doors of the city, the party was met by an unusual boy.

"Elves!" the boy cried, "Elves in Gondor!"

Myraneth whispered, "That is Denethor, son of__Ecthelion, the Steward of Gondor. We will have troubles with him, in later travels."

"And you're omniscient," Estel muttered.

"Nearly there. I'm nearly omniscient. But there are many things that I cannot see. There is many a road ahead that is hidden from me," Myraneth turned to look at him, "Choose carefully and wisely, my brother. There are many events that you, and only you, can put into action," She stared off in the direction of Osgiliath, "There is much to be done; the battle is only just begun."

Elladan and Elrohir rose opposite eyebrows, "Poetry now, Myraneth? Are we to compose a ballad of our trip to Gondor?"

Everlas grinned, "There wouldn't be much to the song. Merely a single sonnet about how three brothers tried to kill each other and drove their sisters insane."

"You are a rusty old sword, Everlas," Legolas muttered, "Blunt with words coated in poison."


	9. Estel

I hope you don't mind, but I put in quite a time gap. I skipped the war completely…anyway, enjoy the latest chapter!

Chapter 9: Estel

"This is almost as bad as when Myraneth was in labour." Prince Legolas Greenleaf muttered to himself. His much younger brother, King Elessar of Gondor, glared at him.

"That didn't stop you from courting, marrying, and impregnating her eldest daughter," he spat.

"Arwen will be fine. Myraneth has only ever lost one baby in a birth she helped, and that baby was six weeks premature. Plus, Casanovia's in there with her. Mother and Daughter make a great team."

"But Casanovia's only seventy years old! I can't believe Myraneth let you two marry before she was three hundred."

"And Arwen has already given birth four times! She can handle it."

Aragorn's eyes flickered around, "Where are Danny and Ro?"

"They are to be here any minute, along with Eryn and Ginny and Victoire. Danny and Ro went to my Father to ask for Ginny and Victoire's hands in marriage. We're pairing up quite fast."

"How are Matilda and Elevra? Were they not ill?"

"Alas, they were very ill. They sailed when Ada did."

"I am sorry, brother."

Legolas cast his eyes down, "I knew they would leave soon. Anyway, where are your sons?"

"I think Elladrion's in Rohan; the twins are on their way back from the Shire, if what Cassan said is true, and Elren in Rivendell for another few months."

"So none of them are here?"

"Legolas, that is what I just said," Estel spat. He cast his eyes around nervously, "How much longer, do you think?"

"Sit down, Estel. It'll be a few hours yet."

Estel looked ready to pull his hair out.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Legolas asked innocently.

"I don't know. All I do know is that I don't want to raise another boy. Would it kill Valor to send a daughter?"

Legolas slapped the King so that his crown went askew, "I'll not stand for you to insult Valor."

"What or who is Valor anyway?"

"You know just as well as I."

"That is true, as neither of us have any idea. And don't touch my crown again."

"Never though Estel, the boy who _ran away from home_ after Myraneth broke the news, would become so attached to a piece of metal," Legolas muttered. Estel took a swing at him, but the lithe Elf dodged out of the way.

"Did you and Myraneth do the name council again?"

Legolas smirked, "You know we did. That is how we came up with the names of your last four children, is it not? And not to mention Casanovia."

"It must be interesting to be married to a woman you helped name and raise."

"That is true, brother. But it does not mean anything. I love Casanovia as you love Arwen."

"And Elves only love once. Look at Myraneth. Do you think her first choice would have been a Fairy?"

"She is the Lady of the Wild. She is in a class all her own."

"Yes, but she was born an Elf," Aragorn held up his hand, "I'm not saying I don't like Eryn. He is a good, noble man. I just mean that we are not exactly the norm—none of us are."

"You hate the norm, Estel. You think it is boring."

"Too true."

"I have a name idea."

"You just had to remind me of that, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I really do have an idea."

"Remember the cake incident? That was a great idea, don't you think?"

"Please, Estel, that was years ago. Have I not been through fire and death and war for you since?"

"No, as I recall, that was Mithrandir."

"You know what I mean! Do you not trust your brother? I will not lead you astray."

"You have before."

"But I have always been there to get you out, no? Will you hear my idea or not?"

Aragorn sighed, "You have every leave, mellon nin."

"Estel," Greenleaf said simply.

"Are you going to tell me the name or not?"

"Estel," Greenleaf repeated.

"You are so infuriating! Just tell me already!"

"I just did."

"Huh?" A look of confusion passed over the King's face.

"The baby. I think you should name it Estel, regardless of the sex."

King Elessar looked thoughtful. That was an interesting idea, in its own way.


	10. Lightning Crashes

Chapter 10: Lightning Crashes

"Come on, Arwen, I can see the head!" Myraneth cried. Beside her, her only child was holding swaths of towels and blankets, anticipating the arrival of her cousin, "Cassy, get ready, the head's almost out!" The room was bathed in light as Myraneth took the edge off of any pain Arwen was feeling.

After the head of the baby came into the world, the body slipped out easily. Arwen lay back, panting.

"She's beautiful," Myraneth whispered.

"She? It's a girl? I finally have a daughter?" Arwen cried.

"Yes. Cassy, go and get Estel, please." Myraneth passed the crying baby to her mother. The instant Arwen took her, the baby stopped crying, and instead breathed in short gasps, "That's not fair at all."

Arwen's reply was lost when her frantic husband burst into the room, followed by a mellow Elven Prince.

"Arwen!" Aragorn cried. He started forward—and promptly fell on his head, "Myraneth!" Came the muffled cry from the king with a blanket covering his head, "What did you put that blanket there for?"

Myraneth was cleaning up the mess of blood and other bodily fluids, "Estel, give me that. I just used that to wipe off your daughter."

Estel stopped trying to tug the blanket off his crown. It hung loosely by the side of his head, making him look for the entire world like a mummy that hadn't quite been fully embalmed yet, "My…daughter?"

Myraneth snatched the blanket, tearing it on the metal, "Is the word so foreign to you, Estel? If I remember correctly, you shouted 'Myraneth has a daughter' about four score times when Cassy was born until my husband knocked you out with the wooden hobbyhorse you gave said daughter."

"Your Eryn behaved quite ungratefully there."

"You annoyed all of us to no end, like that time with the merry brothers singing and Prince Ranger Killer."

"Hey!" Legolas cried.

Myraneth cuffed his ear.

Legolas took no notice. He looked like a child at his first midwinter festival, "Can I see Estel?"

"He's on the ground, Greenleaf."

"No, Estel II. Estel Jr? Baby Estel?"

The King picked himself up off the ground with about as much grace as he had smashed into it with, "Leggy, I haven't told them yet."

"Told us what?" Arwen piped. Aragorn finally made his way over to her without once more treating the floor the way he treated the bed with his wife in it.

"Legolas," Aragorn became distinctly aware that Legolas had not responded to his jibe, "Had an idea for a name. He told me while we were waiting, and I liked it."

"She is to be Estel. Is that not what Legolas just said?" Arwen whispered.

Aragorn looked into the face of his daughter. The little girl's eyes were not his, nor Arwen's. They were the same colour as Myraneth's, and Arwen and Myraneth's Mother before.

"She has Celebrian's eyes," he whispered back. Tears pooled in Arwen's eyes. Her older sister was already in tears.

"Then it is settled," Arwen whispered through her tears, "She will be Estel Celebrian. Does anyone object?"

Legolas put an arm around Casanovia as both of them shook their heads. Estel just gazed at Arwen, answering her with his eyes.

Arwen turned to Myraneth. The older girl's hair obscured her own ocean-and-brown eyes. When she felt her sister's gaze, Myraneth looked up, "Arwen, it's so beautiful. I know Mother would love it." Although she didn't look it or act it sometimes, Myraneth was the oldest of her three blood siblings. As of about twenty year previous, she was the oldest Elf that existed on Middle Earth. She would carry this title unto the ending of the world.

"An Elfish godmother and a Fairy godfather. I think that is appropriate."

"As it is with all four of your other children."

"No! If you recall, Leggy, you are Elladrion's godfather."

Legolas was not the type to ignore a jibe like that twice, "Keep talking, Aragorn, and you won't be siring any more children."

From her place on a small bench at the foot of the bed, Myraneth gave a small, "Oh!"

"Mother?" Cassy asked, "What is it?"

Myraneth shook her head, "Tis nothing, Cassy," She winced, putting a hand on her abdomen. Myraneth looked to her hand. The fabric of her leggings was stained red right between her legs, "Cassy, get your Father, right now."

Cassy did as she was bid. Aragorn left his wife's side and crouched in front of his sister, "You are—"

Myraneth shook her head, "I was."

"You didn't tell us?"

"I'm not far along. The risk of losing it was too high."

"What is going on? Are you alright, Myraneth?" Arwen asked from the bed. She hadn't yet the strength to stand up.

"I'll be fine, Arwen."

"Why did you insist upon delivering Estel? You know the risk skyrockets with stress!"

"By Valor, what are you two going on about!" Legolas cried, "What is wrong with Myraneth?"

Estel stood up and turned to his brother, "She miscarried."

Legolas' cerulean eyes widened and he was promptly tackled. By two half-Elven princes calling themselves Aramore and Brego.

Outside, howls filled the air. Two particularly loud ones signified that Riku and Cassan were near.

Electricity split the clouds, and even the clouds seemed to be crying.

"The queen has a daughter. Valor all bless the little princess," Legolas whispered, "But the Lady of the Wolves has lost her child."


	11. Princess of Laughter

Third last chapter in this thirteen-parter! I just want to say thanks to my sister and Flyingwerecats for the reviews. We're almost drawing to a close! Before anyone mentions it, I know that in the Return of the King book's Index, Elladrion is actually Eldarion, but I'm not planning on changing it. For one thing, I already added Elladrion to my laptop's dictionary…anyway, on with Brothers under the Sun!

Chapter 11: Princess Of Laughter

For the first time, Princess Estel, daughter of Elessar, was out on the road on her own. Well, almost all on her own.

"Stella!"

It was not her fault she had four older brothers.

Elladrion, her oldest brother, pulled his horse up by hers. Dri was nearly forty years old. Behind her and Dri were the twins, Aramore and Brego. Stella adored the twins. They were approaching their twentieth birthdays. Ahead of the group was Elren, the middle Prince. He was thirty.

Estel herself was anxiously approaching her tenth birthday, the next day. They were a few hours out of the valley that used to be Rivendell, the Elf sanctuary and place both her parents had called home for most of their lives.

Of all of her siblings, Stella looked decidedly the most Elfish. She had—as she was constantly reminded—her grandmother and aunt's eyes. In fact, she looked more like her aunt than she did her Mother and Father. Her ears came to a sharp, decisive point just as her Mother's did. Her eyes were almond-shaped and tapered a degree or two more than her brothers'.

Stella whistled to Anna. The wolf and her brother, Fairfax, had been found by Stella's aunt during the war. Stella had been attached to the two wolves since the day she was born.

Behind Anna trotted her haughty mate, the exotic male Lexys.

Stella's Father trusted them enough not to send his guards. No, the guards were too busy chasing down Uncle Legolas and Uncle Ro and Uncle Danny when they stole yet another one of the King's belongings. Legolas, acting on his own (apparently), had once managed to make off with the Crown. That was the first time Stella had seen her Father throw one of his brothers in the dungeon.

"Come brothers, sister!" Elren called out, "We are nearly there!"

Elladrion was definitely the sibling most suited to ascend the throne. He was the oldest, for one, and the most regal. Elren was too Elf-lordish, Stella thought. Aramore and Brego would never be apart, and seeing as the throne wasn't a twin, they would never arise as Kings. And Stella herself was female. At this time in history, she wasn't even considered. She'd remain a Princess for the rest of her life, lest there was no other male choice.

But Stella wasn't fussed. She hated the comings and goings of court life. She hated being indoors, period.

Stella remembered when her father had first told her her official title. She was Estel Stella Celebrian Elfstone, Princess of the White City and the Realm of Gondor. Quite a mouthful.

Stella kicked her horse's sides, and the filly jumped forward. This was Marching in the Rain, the great-granddaughter of Black March. The great-granddaughter of Black March's sister, Majesty's March, was the queen of all horses, part Elfish mare and Meres stallion. Majesty's Spirit recognized no human master.

"Stella!" Elren cried as his mare jumped out of her way.

"Race you!" Stella cried over her shoulder. His brothers could see Elren waging an internal debate with himself, and, for one of the first times, his less controlled side won over.

Elladrion stared in shock, while Aramore and Brego were only too happy to join in.

"Look!" Stella called a few minutes later, "There it is!" Rivendell was not yet in ruins, but it was getting there. After almost a century of abandonment, the once mighty stone arches were disintegrating, "This is it," Estel said. She had inherited a gift from her Grandfather on her Mother's side. Stella could look into the past, "This spot," She slipped off Rain, "On this spot, and century ago, Uncle Frodo stood and asked Mithrandir whether Mordor was left or right. Aunty Myraneth stood right there," She pointed to an overgrown spot sheltered by trees, "And Uncle Legolas sat on that rock. The other hobbits were just behind Frodo, and Uncle Gimli was about ten feet to the left of them. Uncle Boromir was fifteen feet to the right."

"Where was Father, Stells?" Elladrion asked.

"He was just in front of Myraneth, with Uncle Danny and Uncle Ro. Grandfather stood with Mithrandir."

Right on the spot where her Father had stood, Estel laid on her back.

"Come, Stella," Elladrion took her hand, "I want to find the garden where Mother and Father met."

Stella was half in the deep past, a quarter in the recent past, and a quarter in the present as she and her brothers wandered through the paths of Rivendell.

"You're going the wrong way. Arwen's garden is that way."

The siblings looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Aunt Myraneth?" Aramore asked.

"My Lady," Anna confirmed.

Lady Myraneth dropped from the trees, "Did you really think your Father would let you go alone? I've been tailing you since Edoras. These ruins are not particularly unsafe, but there is always a chance. Come. I'll take you to the Lady's garden. It belonged to your Mother, and our Mother before her."

"Would it not belong to you, too, Auntie Wolf?"

Myraneth smiled, "I was never the Lady of Rivendell, Stella. My Mother held that position when she was alive, and she passed it onto your Mother when I refused. I knew, subconsciously, my position in this world, and taking the title never fit it. I never wanted it."

Stella looked at her aunt. She didn't understand her, hardly at all. But Estel had never tasted the bitterness that was the immortal life. Myraneth had seen so much history. She _was_ history. And she would see every age of the world. She would watch Stella's niece grow up. Dari was only a few months old. Myraneth would watch Elren's children and the twin's children and her own children grow up. She would watch Stella's children's children and their children and so forth.

It made Stella's head spin just thinking about it.

"I'm glad you're here," Stella whispered.

Myraneth smiled, "Me too, little Princess, me too. It is good to be home."

"Can we go to the garden now?"

"Stella, you need to stop looking in the past and start watching where you are going, lest you bump into something. We are here."

"There's an old man," Stella whispered, "An old hobbit. He's talking to Uncle Frodo, except Uncle Frodo's very much younger. A woman is coming. She's beautiful. She's talking to them."

Flashback#####

_"Was that you last night, my lady? I fear you woke half the valley." Bilbo asked._

_ "Yes, it was me."_

_ "It is the same as what ailed you afore, is it? I had thought you were over that."_

_ "So had I," The Lady admitted, "But alas! It seems it will ail me to the end of my days. Farwell, Mister Bilbo, Master Frodo, for I am weary and must retire to my chambers."_

_ "Farwell then, Myraneth."_

_ As Myraneth was leaving, Bilbo said, "A better Elf you won't find anywhere. You listen to her, Frodo, for what she says matters. Her wolves whisper things to her from all over Middle Earth. Keep her close; she is an excellent ally to have."_

Flashback End#####

"That was me, Stella. That day was the day we departed from Rivendell," Myraneth sat on the very same bench that Bilbo had been sitting on, "That was the last day I saw most of my family for many months. It was the last day I saw my sister as she had been, as an immortal. It was the beginning of my end."

"Of your end? What do you mean?" Brego spoke.

"It was my first step towards the acceptance of my fate. It was my last day as Elf-kind, and my first day as Lady Wolf."

Stella didn't really understand what her aunt was saying, but her brothers were nodding their acceptance. The entire group looked so solemn, so Stella did the only thing she could think of to do.

Estel laughed. The Laughing Princess, she was called. When she laughed, there was magic in the sound. Everyone around her had to join in, no questions asked.

Soon the entire overgrown garden was filled with laughter.

Stella looked up at Myraneth.

"It is time for me to leave," Myraneth had laughed herself to tears, and whether they were tears of joy or sorrow, Stella didn't know, "I am thankful to have one more memory of my family laughing in this garden. Thank you for this chance, Stella."

Stella smiled and closed her eyes, looking even deeper into the past.

_Two young Elven boys lay on their backs beside their Father. A woman with Estel's eyes joined them in the garden._

_ "I thought this was the Lady's garden! Arwen, take a look at this, your Father and brothers fancy themselves Ladies!" Behind the woman was a young girl. Estel recognized her own Mother._

_ "You know very well that you chose this meeting place, Celebrian," The Lord Elrond, Estel's grandfather who she had never met, was an impressive figure, even at play. Celebrian sat on the blanket beside her husband with the grace only an Elven Lady possessed. She leaned over and planted a kiss on is lips. The twins made faces, but Arwen's expression was more precious._

_ "Mother, they are ten years old," A new and lazy voice came down from the treetops._

_ Celebrian looked up, "I did not know my firstborn was a Wood-Elf. What are you doing in a tree, dear daughter?"_

_ Myraneth laughed the same laugh she had in the ruins of the garden, thousands of years in the future, "Oh, no reason." The blur that was Myraneth came down from the trees, landing right on her Father's chest, knocking the wind out of him._

_ Celebrian and the twins laughed._

_ The younger Myraneth was not a spitting image of either of her parents. Her gold-on chestnut hair was unique to her alone. Her lips and eyes cut across her face in the same way her Father's did, but her noes was that of her Mother. Estel had never seen Myraneth's hair so short. It barely reached her thighs, rather than brushing the ground as it did in Estel's time. Myraneth looked no older than Stella was, but she was much more developed in the more womanly aspects of her body._

_ It took a moment for Elrond to regain his breath, mostly because he was laughing at the same time. He wrapped his long arms around his firstborn, "Where is Silverfang, little Wolf?"_

_ On the edge of the garden was a younger Silverfang, with his Father, Shadowdancer, and his Mother, Casanovia. The Wolf family didn't join the Elves, but their barking laughs joined the sweet bells as the Elves, Wolves, and Wolf Lady chuckled in harmony and mirth._


	12. Old Magic

Hey peoples! I know it's been a long time, but I've been busy. Now tis chapter is short, but the next is chapter 13!

Chapter 12: Old Magic

After years of running in the wild, running a kingdom was quite tedious for Aragorn. It did not help that his twenty-year-old daughter refused to even come inside the hall.

Teenagers. Half-Elven teenagers.

He probably shouldn't have let his sister take Stella on that three-year-long odyssey across Middle Earth. He didn't even know where they'd gone.

And now Myraneth was going to take her out again? And why did she have a bag of potting soil?

"Aragorn!" Myraneth cried, "Thanks for letting me borrow your daughter again! Guess what? We're re-planting Mordor! Only I changed its name. The land that used to be Mordor is now called Earth. Not Middle Earth, just Earth. It's huge! About the size of Gondor and Rohan combined, two hundred times over!"

Aragorn slapped himself in the forehead, "You took my only daughter into MORDOR?" He cried, "Don't you realize what she could have seen? I wished for Stella to never have to see an orc, nor the damage one could do to humans!"

"Relax, Aragorn. She has learned to control her ability almost perfectly. She can choose when she looks into the past and when she stays in the present."

"You did not take into account her excess of curiosity, sister! She would look, even if she told you different!"

"Estel, she's twenty years old! You knew horrors far worse than orcs at twenty! As I recall, you found out about my illness when you were seventeen! You already had a handful of battles, with orcs, to your name!"

"Myraneth, this is not me we speak of! It is my daughter! She is not an Elf!"

"Are you kidding me?" Myraneth stood, "Have you looked at Stella recently? She's as good as an Elf! She's more Elf-kind than I ever was. She's not a child any longer, Estel, and you must accept that! It is when their fathers are like you that they rebel! You know she is seeing Donolas, Everlas' third son, romantically, right?"

"WHAT?"

"Aragorn, she'd probably have told you if she hadn't feared your reaction. You must go talk to her. You must take time away from the court to be with her. Arwen can deal on her own for one day. But do not take her riding. Her horse just died."

"Marching in the Rain is dead?"

"Had you not heard?" Myraneth bowed her head, "She died in childbirth. It was too much of a strain on her to give birth to triplets. One of the foals died, too."

"Myraneth, where is Stella?"

Myraneth smiled, "She is down at the stables. She has taken it upon herself to hand-raise the remaining foals."

Aragorn half-ran down to the stables.

It was the first time in months that he had seen his daughter indoors. Aragorn looked upon her face, so alike to his own.

"Hello, Father," Stella said. She had tears in her ocean eyes, but a smile on her face, "Rainy really outdid herself. These three are beautiful."

There were indeed three healthy, live foals in the stall with Stella.

"But Myraneth said—"

"Daddy, Rainy did it," Stella burst into fresh tears, "The strain of the birth was too much on little Rainy Miracle over there," Stella indicated the coal black filly with stark white stockings and a white head, "Not Rainy. Rainy gave up her life so that Miracle could live. It's very ancient magic. The principle is basically a life for a life."

Aragorn smiled at his only daughter.

Stella continued, "That's Rainy Miracle. She's going to be mine. The black colt is Dusk March, and the white filly is Dawn March. I'm going to train them up for Aramore's daughter and Brego's son. Aranna and Bren will be old enough to ride by the time they are ready. I'll teach them to ride, just as I taught Dari and Eleanor and Elrendel."

Eldarianna, or Dari, was Elladrion's oldest child. She was almost twelve years old, and a well accomplished horsewoman. Eleanor and Elrendel were the only children of Elren, Stella's second oldest brother. They were twins, both ten.

Aragorn looked at his daughter, "I hear Myraneth took you into Mordor—"he held up a hand to silence her protest, "Myraneth is a more than adept guide for my little laughing princess who isn't so little anymore. Tell me, how is Donolas?" Stella simply looked stunned. Aragorn continued, "Your aunt is Lady of the Wolves. There are no secrets in her pack, and we are part of that pack."

"I was going to tell you, but—"

"Do not make excuses, Estel. It is me who is at fault. I had forgotten that I have more than just four sons. Myraneth has reminded me that you need me, too."

Estel stood. She was only two inches shorter than her father, and a fair bit slighter. She threw her arms around him, crying anew, "I love you, Daddy."

He returned the hug, "And I you, Estel, and I you."


	13. Hearts Fly Free

And here it is, the last chapter of Brothers Under the Sun! Thanks to all who read, and I do love getting your reviews. I still have yet to finish The Return of the King, but it's coming! And I think I'm going to revise the Huntresses and even Alice…not to mention that I haven't finished either of them.

Chapter 13:

When Aragorn closed his eyes for the last time, he was surrounded by his family. The love of his life, Arwen Everstar, his brothers Legolas, Gimli, Elladan, and Elrohir, his sister Everlas. Also came his sons, Elladrion, Elren, Aramore and Brego, and his only daughter, Estel. Also came the aging hobbits, Meriadoc, and Peregrin. Scattered around were his grandchildren, including Eldarianna, Bren, Aranna, Eleanor, Elrendel, and Estel's twin sons and only daughter, Araborn, Dorono, and Legacy.

But Aragorn, son of Arathorn, saw many more than that in the crowd. He saw everybody who had died in the war of the Ring. A faded memory of Boromir, Captain of Gondor, beckoned him to follow.

And follow he did. As King Elessar's final breath passed through his lips, his eyes sought Arwen's for the last time. She bent and kissed his brow.

"So passes King Elessar, the last of the Kings of Old." Estel murmured as tears leaked from her eyes.

After the funeral of her husband, Queen Arwen bade her children farewell in turn. She stayed long enough to see Elladrion crowned King, and then left Gondor forever. It is said that she passed to the lands of her Grandmother, and her memory is still imprinted in the trees off Lothlorien. Nobody knew the Elf Queen of Gondor's final resting place, save her sister.

Elladrion ruled his kingdom just as his Father did, with a just and fair hand. Upon his death, Bren, the oldest of the male decedents of Elessar, took up the crown.

It is said that upon the passing of Aragorn, Legolas built a boat and sailed from Middle Earth, and so with him went Gimli the dwarf. It is not written, however, that he brought with him his wife of over a century, Casanovia, his twin sister, and his son, Faro. They sailed not to the Grey Havens, but to the land that Myraneth called 'Earth.' Soon upon arrival, Casanovia gave birth to twins, Anastasia and Tatyanna.

Elladan and Elrohir, brothers to the King, followed their Father with their wives, Megan and Kendara. The rest of the Royal Family of Eryn Lasgalen followed soon after.

Estel, daughter of Aragorn, became the first Sister of the Earth. She was the first of Myraneth's sisters to bear the name _Myraneth Accolte._ Together, she and Myraneth led the wolves forevermore.

By the time the original Myraneth Accolte was three thousand years old, she found dimension jumping. Eventually, she would pull out such literary and fantasy characters as Alesandra Clearbrook, Derek Mitchell, and Jenna and Sora Greenleaf, her great-grandnieces.

Eventually, Middle Earth became just a fading memory. The united people of Gondor and of Rohan migrated to the East, into the land that was once Mordor but now Earth. Middle Earth became a mere fantasy to those who even remembered it.

The Lady Myraneth, and her Sister Estel, never forgot their birthplace. Once a year, Myraneth visited the valley she had been born with her husband and her family. Estel saw so much more history than she ever had before.

Together, Myraneth, Estel, and Eryn created the Crossroad Cottages, a series of thirteen bunk houses specifically for the use of the Sisters. By that time there were at least twenty, but that number would increase exponentially over the next hundred years.

True to her promise, Myraneth watched over the descendants of Aragorn until the bloodline ran dry, when she was eleven thousand and twenty-one years old.

Eventually, Stella and Eryn passed on. At the very end of the world, it was only Myraneth, running with the wolves.

When Myraneth sensed the ending of the world, she returned to the land that was Middle Earth, millions of years earlier. She found the spot where her sister had breathed her last breath. It had also been Stella's final resting place.

She lay down with Cassan and Riku, and the rest of the pack, and closed her eyes one last time.

And then, every being that had ever been ceased to exist.

_Sleep, little one_

_Let nothing trouble you_

_For day always dawns_

_And troubles always heal_

_If nothing else_

_Trust in thyself_

_And let the land of dreams_

_Take you away_

_There will always be a new day_

For the world, there wasn't a new day. But Myraneth knew that she would never truly die. She was too much a part of the universe. She came to the Crossroad Cottages, and there she stayed, with—

"ARAGORN!"

He was exactly as he was when he had become Chieftain of the Rangers, "Myraneth. You took your sweet time getting here." He said.

And then everyone Myraneth had ever met was there. Somehow they all seemed to just fit together. It was never too crowded. All of her sisters. All of her brothers. Her Eryn. All of her children. All of everyone. Everyone under the sun.

_I had a dream-of the wide open prairie_

_I had a dream-of the pale morning sky_

_I had a dream-that we flew on golden wings_

_And we were the same-just the same-you and I_

_Follow your heart-little child of the west wind_

_Follow the voice-that's calling you home_

_Follow your dreams-but always, remember me_

_I am your brother-under the sun_

_We are like birds of a feather_

_We are two hearts joined together_

_We will be forever as one_

_My brother under the sun_

_Wherever you hear-the wind in the canyon_

_Wherever you see-the buffalo run_

_Wherever you go-I'll be there beside you_

_Cuz you are my brother-my brother under the sun_

_We are like birds of a feather_

_We are two hearts joined together_

_We will be forever as one_

_My brother under the sun_

And there they stayed, as one, for an amount of time none of them were able to comprehend. But from fantasy to fantasy, every emotion is connected. Every human thought, every human wish, there is a place for it. For Myraneth Accolte and her family, it was the place where their hearts ran free.


End file.
